The present invention relates to an automotive suspension system and, more particularly, to a suspension system for a steerable axle having a substantially vertical spring member articulated to a transverse substantially horizontal control arm.
A suspension system of the above-designated type, which is employed in many automotive front end designs, has an advantage over other suspension systems in that the hydraulic shock absorber which is incorporated into the spring member acts as a wheel guide element so that the cost of construction, as well as the structural space requirements, are substantially reduced. A disadvantage of this type of suspension system is that the wheel and axle arrangement sometimes experiences a relatively severe wheelfight, that means a rotary disturbance of the steering wheel, impairing riding comfort very seriously, when several adverse circumstances combine.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an automotive suspension system of the type above mentioned which is capable of equaling the performance of other conventional axle arrangements, as to wheelfight, without requiring the addition of costly parts or otherwise increasing the cost of manufacture.